


Therapeutic Strokes

by FandomFlail



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: #IFDrabble, Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, International Fanworks Day 2015, JARVIS and Bucky are friends, M/M, apparently this is a theme for me, art therapy, men in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFlail/pseuds/FandomFlail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds Bucky in a quiet moment of art therapy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapeutic Strokes

Steve paused in the doorway. Bucky was sitting in front of the huge living room windows, a sketchbook propped up against his bent knees. Bucky had been steadier and calmer since drawing was added to his therapy regimen. 

Steve hadn't seen any of the drawings yet, and overflowing curiosity had him very quietly sneaking up behind Bucky to have a peek.

Bucky knew Steve was there. JARVIS had helpfully let him know moments before the door opened.

Steve gasped, "Bucky, why is that drawing of me only wearing American flag panties?"

Bucky smirked, "Star Spangled Ass with a Plan, Stevie."

**Author's Note:**

> I do want to say, that Steve trying to sneak a look at Bucky's art is not okay. 
> 
> Like bro, use your words man. Drawing is a private activity, and you should respect that Steve. Gosh darnnit!


End file.
